A Catástrofe Natalina
by Kamila W. M
Summary: [2º lugar no I Challenge de Natal do Fórum do 3V] Draco nunca gostou muito do natal. Gina sempre adorou. Até que o casal decide passar essa data juntos, com muito espírito natalino, festas e... Muita confusão!
1. Parte 1

**Parte 1- Preparativos**

O Beco Diagonal. Um lugar onde a maioria dos bruxos vão para fazer compras, encontrar pessoas e se divertir. Sempre cheio de lojas novas, um lugar onde você encontra todo o tipo de coisas e pessoas. É por isso que todos adoram o Beco Diagonal. Exceto, é claro, nesta época do ano.

Faltando apenas alguns dias para o natal, esse é o último lugar que alguém quer estar. Lotado de pessoas correndo para lá e para cá atrás dos presentes comprados na última hora, crianças gritando para suas mães o que querem ganhar neste natal, comerciantes querendo vender todo o tipo de enfeites e coisinhas natalinas que não tem a menor utilidade. E eu quase ficando louco.

Fazer compras nunca foi meu passatempo favorito, ainda mais nessa época do ano. Para falar a verdade, eu nunca entendi porque as pessoas têm que fazer tantas festas e comprar tantos presentes nesse dia. É só mais um feriado, não é grande coisa. É uma pena que nem todos pensem assim.

Pelo menos eu aprendi uma coisa com isso tudo: Nunca, em hipótese alguma, vá fazer compras com a sua namorada. Especialmente dias antes do natal. Especialmente se sua namorada for Gina Weasley.

- Draco, você pegou tudo?

Eu queria que alguém tivesse me avisado isso antes de eu topar fazer compras com ela. Lá estava eu, cheio de sacolas de presentes, no meio daquela confusão do Beco Diagonal. Agarrei as sacolas de qualquer jeito e respondi:

- Peguei. Agora vamos embora, por favor.

- Calma, ainda não compramos tudo. – Eu a olhei incrédulo. – Vem, vamos encontrar algum lugar mais calmo para ver o que ainda falta.

Ela foi andando entre as pessoas e eu simplesmente a segui, tentando inutilmente não esbarrar em ninguém. As pessoas passavam por nós tentando abrir caminho pela multidão sem o menor cuidado, as crianças corriam esbarrando nas outras pessoas e estas derrubavam os pacotes e sacolas que estavam segurando. Um verdadeiro caos. Como eu odeio essa época do ano.

Eu continuei seguindo Gina, até que ela parou de repente, em frente a um café.

- Parece que este não está tão cheio... – Ela disse, antes de entrar e segurar a porta para eu entrar.

O lugar estava quente, bem melhor do que lá fora. E por incrível que pareça, não estava lotado. Nos sentamos em uma mesa perto da janela e eu logo joguei as sacolas em cima da mesa. Gina tirou um papel e uma caneta da bolsa.

- Certo. Já compramos para mamãe e papai – Ela foi riscando os nomes na lista – Fred, Jorge, Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Dei um suspiro de alívio.

- Então compramos tudo.

- Você já comprou os seus? Pra sua família, amigos...?

- Minha rede social não é tão grande, Gina. – Ela me repreendeu com o olhar. – Sim, eu já comprei.

- Todos?

Eu sabia o que ela estava tentando fazer. Queria saber se eu já havia comprado o presente dela. É claro que eu já tinha pensado nisso semanas antes e o presente até já estava escondido em casa. E ela nem desconfiara de nada.

Eu fingi não saber do que ela estava falando e respondi com simplicidade:

- É, acho que sim.

Ela guardou a lista de presentes e voltou o olhar para a janela.

- Estou com a sensação de que esquecemos de alguma coisa...

Por que as mulheres têm que ser tão consumistas? Nós estávamos cheios de compras, passamos o dia inteiro procurando, pesquisando e comprando presentes e ela diz que ainda falta alguma coisa!

Claro que eu não ia protestar por causa disso, porque não queria ter que passar mais uma hora tendo de ouvir sobre o porquê o natal é tão importante e como as pessoas deveriam se importar mais com essa data.

Ela continuou olhando para a janela, enquanto eu somente a observava. Ela parecia estar bastante concentrada e observava a fria neve que começava a cair lá fora. Gina sempre gostou de neve. Era incrível o jeito que ela ficava animada quando começava a nevar, e eu nunca entendi direito porque ela achava tão divertido fazer um boneco de neve ou patinar no gelo. Mas nunca discuti por causa disso. Acho que porque essa sempre foi uma das coisas que eu mais gosto nela. O jeito que ela fica radiante com um simples dia de inverno. E eu posso não amar a neve tanto quanto ela, mas eu amo vê-la assim.

E foi isso que me levou a comprar o que eu comprei para ela de natal. Passei dias pensando no presente perfeito, algo que ela gostasse de verdade. E eu sabia que para Gina o valor sentimental importa bem mais do que o material. Pensando assim, foi fácil encontrar o presente. E assim que eu o vi na vitrine de uma loja, me lembrei dela.

Um globo de neve. Um daqueles simples e pequenos globos de neve que as crianças adoram. Nunca vi muita graça neles, mas sabia que Gina seria capaz de passar um dia inteiro virando-o de cabeça para baixo só pra ver a falsa neve caindo de volta. Ela ia adorar. E fiz questão de comprar um que tinha um boneco de neve dentro, já que ela adorava fazer bonecos de neve. Acho que até eu acabei gostando do globo. Simples, mas perfeito.

- Lembrei! – Ela gritou de repente, fazendo com que eu me desligasse de meus pensamentos.

- Ótimo. Lá vamos nós de novo...

- Disso você não pode reclamar. É uma coisa essencial para o natal, Draco.

- E o que é?

- A árvore! – Ela respondeu, como se fosse um pecado ter esquecido desse detalhe.

Eu refleti por um momento.

- Eu acho que nunca comprei uma árvore de natal antes.

Ela ficou surpresa.

- Por que não?

Eu dei de ombros.

- Sei lá. Sempre achei que era uma coisa meio... _Inútil._

E no momento em que eu pronunciei aquela palavra, vi que tinha cometido um erro. Gina pareceu ficar furiosa e eu sabia que agora ela iria começar mais um discurso sobre os significados dos símbolos de natal.

- Como você pode ter passado a vida inteira sem ter uma árvore de natal no natal? – Ela perguntou incrédula.

- Nunca me fez falta.

- Isso porque até o natal passado você morava sozinho. Agora vamos ter que mudar um pouquinho algumas coisas.

Eu a olhei desconfiado.

- Tipo o quê?

- A sua falta de espírito natalino, por exemplo.

- Eu tenho espírito natalino. Só acho que algumas coisas são... Hum...

Um pouco desnecessárias.

- Mas a árvore de natal é _essencial._

Eu sabia que seria besteira querer discutir com ela, no fim ela sempre acabava vencendo. Decidi concordar logo, afinal quanto mais cedo acabássemos aquilo, melhor.

- Tudo bem, se uma árvore é tão importante para você...

E no instante seguinte ela já estava me puxando pela mão para fora do café, me arrastando de volta para a confusão do Beco Diagonal. E lá estava eu de novo, no meio de pessoas impacientes se esbarrando, crianças gritando, neve caindo... Ah, o Natal...

Quinze minutos depois, nós estávamos em frente a uma loja cheia de pinheiros. Havia árvores de todos os tamanhos e tipos. De plástico, verdes, brancas, com falsos flocos de neve, árvores de verdade plantadas em grandes vasos... Acho que eu nunca tinha visto tantas variedades de pinheiros antes. Gina ficou olhando para as árvores, tentando tomar uma decisão.

- Se você disse que nunca teve uma árvore de natal, provavelmente não tem enfeites também. – Ela disse e eu confirmei com a cabeça. – Certo, então enquanto você escolhe uma árvore, eu vou comprar os enfeites, ok?

- Você vai me deixar aqui sozinho? Mas eu nunca comprei uma árvore antes! Eu não sei como escolher e...

- Draco, é só uma árvore. Escolha alguma que não seja nem muito grande e nem muito pequena.

Grande dica. Às vezes Gina parece ter a ilusão que essas coisas são tão simples para mim quanto para ela...

- Ok, eu vou tentar...

- Encontro com você aqui, daqui a pouco.

Ela se virou e, andando alegremente, desapareceu entre a multidão. Eu me virei para as árvores.

- Certo... Não pode ser tão difícil. Afinal, são só árvores...

Esse era o problema. Eram só árvores! Como eu poderia saber qual árvore era melhor se todas eram só simples pinheiros! Peguei a primeira que vi. Parecia boa, nem muito grande, nem muito pequena, os galhos pareciam fortes o suficiente para agüentar os milhares de enfeites que Gina compraria... É, aquela estava boa.

Fui até o caixa para pagar, mas pensei melhor. E se Gina não gostasse daquela? Ela iria passar o natal inteiro me dizendo que eu não sei escolher uma simples árvore e que aquela era horrível, que não combinava com a nossa sala e iria inventar mais um milhão de defeitos para a árvore. Talvez fosse melhor esperar ela voltar.

Continuei parado perto da árvore que tinha escolhido, a fim de não deixar que ninguém a comprasse. E essa foi outra coisa que eu aprendi nesse dia: Nunca fique parado, sozinho, no meio de uma loja lotada. Isso porque depois de uns vinte minutos parado no mesmo lugar, as pessoas começam a te olhar de um jeito estranho. É como se você estivesse atrapalhando as compras delas. O que em parte é verdade, já que eu estava ali há um bom tempo com loja lotada de pessoas e toda vez que alguém chegava perto da minha árvore eu tentava impedir que essa pessoa a comprasse.

Quando já haviam passado quase trinta minutos, o dono da loja veio falar comigo, alegando que eu estava impedindo que ele vendesse a mercadoria dele e disse que se eu não fosse comprar nada era melhor eu me retirar da loja. Eu tentei argumentar, dizendo que só estava esperando uma pessoa e que com certeza eu iria comprar alguma coisa assim que ela chegasse. Mas depois que eu vi os olhares ameaçadores que algumas senhoras estavam me lançando, achei que era melhor mesmo esperar Gina lá fora.

Lá fora estava frio e nevava mais do que quando entrei na loja. As pessoas ainda passavam correndo de um lado para o outro, cheias de sacolas. Uma mulher passou carregando suas compras em uma mão, enquanto com a outra segurava a pequena mão de sua filha, tentando fazer com que ela andasse mais rápido.

- Olha mamãe, o Papai Noel! – Ela puxava a barra da saia de sua mãe e apontava para uma pequena multidão que se aproximava.

Ótimo. Já não bastava eu ter sido expulso de uma loja, ficar mais de meia hora esperando Gina no meio daquela confusão, embaixo da neve e agora ainda ia ter que agüentar a pequena multidão de crianças que se aproximava gritando e pedindo doces de um velho gordo vestido de Papai Noel.

Eu não sei direito por que, mas eu nunca gostei da história do Papai Noel. Acho que sempre fui muito cético para esse tipo de coisa. Nunca acreditei em Papai Noel, coelhinho da páscoa ou fada dos dentes. E sempre achei uma idiotice os pais incentivarem seus filhos a acreditarem nessas histórias. Eles iludem as crianças por anos, enganam seus próprios filhos e depois tem que lhe dar com a decepção deles ao descobrir toda a verdade. É simplesmente cruel.

Pouco tempo depois, a multidão chegara ao lugar onde eu estava. O falso Papai Noel distribuía doces e abraços para as crianças, enquanto elas gritavam para ele o que queriam ganhar neste natal. Uma delas perguntou para ele o que teria que fazer para ganhar o novo vídeo-game que queria. Ele respondeu:

- Se você se comportou durante todo o ano e foi um bom menino, tenho certeza que seu presente está na minha lista.

Outro menino completou:

- É, você tem que obedecer a seus pais e... – De repente ele se virou para mim e vendo minha cara nada animada, completou – E não pode fazer cara feia pro Papai Noel igual esse tio aí ta fazendo.

Só me faltava essa. Uma criança me acusando de fazer cara feia para o Papai Noel. Eu só estava parado ali, no meu canto, torcendo para que Gina chegasse logo... E eu nem estava prestando tanta atenção assim no Papai Noel e nem fiz cara nenhuma.

Ou será que fiz?

- Ei, eu não... – Eu tentei me defender, mas o Papai Noel foi mais rápido.

- Quem sabe um doce não alegra o moço? – E me deu um pirulito.

Eu quase não acreditei naquilo. Por acaso eu tinha cara de criança para ganhar doces? Fiquei olhando para o pirulito, enquanto o Papai Noel continuava andando pela rua com a pequena multidão o seguindo. Assim que eu percebi que tinham pessoas demais olhando para mim e dando risadinhas, rapidamente guardei o doce.

Por sorte, alguns minutos depois Gina apareceu com mais um monte de sacolas.

- Você demorou.

Ela me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios e disse alegremente:

- Olha quanta coisa eu comprei! Eu encontrei tantos enfeites bonitinhos! Tem uns anjinhos enfeitiçados que... – Só então ela percebeu que eu estava de mãos vazias. – O que você ficou fazendo se não comprou a árvore até agora?

- Vejamos... Eu escolhi uma árvore, mas não comprei. Depois, virei alvo de olhares furiosos e fui expulso da loja. Tive que ficar aqui esperando por você um século, na neve, no meio dessa multidão. Ah, e claro, ganhei um pirulito do Papai Noel.

Ela me olhou, curiosa.

- Depois você vai ter que explicar essa história de Papai Noel melhor. Agora vamos comprar essa árvore que você escolheu, antes que alguém seja mais rápido.

Ela entrou na loja novamente e eu a segui. O dono da loja não pareceu nem um pouco feliz ao me ver, mas não disse nada.

- Certo. Qual era a árvore que você tinha escolhido? – Gina me perguntou enquanto eu procurava a tal árvore.

- Essa aqui! – Eu fui até a árvore, feliz. Pelo menos meu esforço não foi em vão, afinal ninguém a comprou.

Gina olhou a árvore e, para a minha surpresa, não pareceu muito animada.

- Eu fiz como você disse, escolhi uma que não é nem muito grande, nem muito pequena e...

- Sim, o tamanho até que está bom, mas é que...

- O quê?

- Draco... Ela é de plástico.

Mas é claro que era de plástico! Era só uma árvore de natal, só um enfeite. Ela não queria uma árvore de verdade, queria?

Queria.

- Gina, você não está pedindo que eu coloque um pinheiro de verdade na minha sala, está?

- _Nossa_ sala.

Ela foi até os pinheiros que estavam plantados em vasos e escolheu um.

- Viu? Este é bem melhor.

Tinha quase o dobro do tamanho da que eu tinha escolhido.

- Mas você disse nem muito grande, nem muito pequena.

- Está é perfeita. –Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Mas... – Eu já queria argumentar, mas o dono da loja me olhou de um jeito meio ameaçador e eu achei melhor comprar logo. – Se é perfeita pra você...

Compramos a árvore e aparatamos para casa. Finalmente aquilo tinha acabado. Ou pelo menos eu achava que tinha.

A primeira coisa que fiz ao chegar em casa foi deixar as compras em um canto qualquer e me jogar no sofá. Eu estava cansado, mas Gina não pareceu gostar nada da minha atitude.

- Draco, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Descansando... Por quê?

- Descansando do quê? Nós mal começamos os preparativos!

- Ah, não me diga que tem mais coisas...

- Claro! Falta o principal! –Ela respondeu, animada. – Vamos montar a árvore de natal.

Como eu pude me esquecer. Já não bastava a luta para comprar a árvore, agora eu ainda teria que ajudar a montá-la.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso agora? – Eu perguntei, suplicando.

Ela nem precisou responder. No momento seguinte eu já estava sendo obrigado a me levantar e ela já estava abrindo os enfeites.

Depois de separar tudo em duas partes, ela se virou para mim e pediu:

- Coloque essa parte que eu coloco esta outra.

- Tudo bem.

Eu comecei a pendurar os enfeites de qualquer jeito, quando ela me mandou parar.

- O que foi agora?

- Você está colocando tudo no mesmo lugar. Tem que espalhar mais, senão a árvore vai ficar vazia de um lado e cheia do outro! – Ela respondeu, enquanto trocava o lugar de alguns enfeites que eu tinha colocado.

- Eu te disse que eu não sei fazer essas coisas.

- Claro que sabe, qualquer um sabe enfeitar uma árvore de natal. É só colocar esse anjinho perto desse sininho e... – Ela trocou o anjo de lugar. – Aí está.

O pequeno anjo de repente se desgrudou da árvore e voou até o sino, fazendo-o tocar. Eu olhei para Gina, intrigado.

- O que foi isso?

Ela respondeu animada.

- Não são lindos? É meu enfeite favorito!

Eu continuei intrigado.

- E de quanto em quanto tempo eles fazem isso?

- Sei lá, depende da distância entre o anjinho e o sininho.

Olhei para a árvore e notei que eles estavam perto demais um do outro.

- Ah, que... Ótimo. Vou ter que ficar ouvindo esse sino tocando sozinho de cinco em cinco minutos.

- Exatamente! – Ela parecia bem mais feliz que eu. – Agora me passa aquelas bolinhas coloridas para eu pendurar...

E foi quase uma hora assim. Gina procurando o lugar prefeito para cada enfeite, eu tentando ajudar, ela trocando tudo que eu pendurava e os _simpáticos_ anjinhos tocando os sinos. Até que não foi tão ruim, tirando a parte dos sinos. Pra falar a verdade, achei até divertido. Nunca achei o natal muito especial, mas com Gina estava sendo diferente. Quem sabe ela não estava conseguindo finalmente despertar um pouco de espírito natalino em mim... De qualquer forma, acabei concluindo que montar a árvore de natal com sua namorada é um incentivo bem maior do que ganhar um pirulito do Papai Noel.

Quando finalmente todos os enfeites já estavam na árvore, ficamos olhando para ela, orgulhosos. Estava bonita, eu tinha que admitir. Os anjinhos mais uma vez se desgrudaram e voaram até os sinos, tocando-os. Eu apanhei minha varinha no bolso do meu casaco e sussurrei:

- _Silencio_.

Bem melhor. Devia ter feito isso antes.

- Espera, falta uma coisa! – Disse Gina, tirando o último enfeite de uma caixa.

Era uma grande estrela dourada. Gina se aproximou da árvore, a fim de colocar a estrela no topo, mas acho que ela se esqueceu que a árvore era bem mais alta que ela. Na ponta dos pés, tentava encaixar a estrela na ponta da árvore, sem sucesso.

- Quer ajuda? Acho que sou um pouquinho mais alto que você, hein? – Eu disse ironicamente.

- Eu consigo.

Ela continuou tentando alcançar o topo da árvore.

- Foi você quem quis comprar uma árvore grande...

- Pode deixar, eu consigo.

- Está bem...

Deixei Gina tentando colocar a estrela e me sentei no sofá para finalmente descansar. Fechei os olhos por um momento e, de repente, ouvi um estrondo. O barulho era uma mistura de algo muito pesado caindo com pequenas outras coisas se quebrando. Ah, droga.

Abri os olhos e me levantei imediatamente. Gina estava no chão, assim como a árvore de natal e todos os enfeites.

- Eu estou bem... – Ela disse, enquanto eu a ajudava a se levantar.

- Eu te disse para deixar eu te ajudar com a estrela.

- Eu estava quase conseguindo.

Eu peguei minha varinha para tentar consertar aquilo tudo.

- _Reparo._

Os enfeites foram consertados, mas a árvore ainda estava no chão, no meio daquela bagunça toda.

- Não me diga que vamos ter que fazer tudo de novo...

- Claro que não. – Ela respondeu, puxando sua própria varinha. – _Mobiliarbus. _

A árvore voltou ao seu lugar. Gina pronunciou outro feitiço e todos os enfeites foram para seus respectivos lugares na árvore. Eu a olhei espantado.

- Não poderíamos ter feito isso na primeira vez e poupado todo o trabalho de pendurar os enfeites manualmente?

- Não, não seria divertido.

Eu só consegui sorrir. Nunca tinha arrumado uma árvore de natal e não sabia que dava tanto trabalho assim. Mas só de olhar para o sorriso de Gina ao ver a árvore pronta, valia a pena.

- Ficou bonita, não ficou?

- Ficou. – Eu tive que admitir.

Depois de admirar por um tempo a árvore de natal, fui até o sofá e finalmente pude me sentar. Gina se sentou ao meu lado e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Agora sim temos tudo pronto para o natal...

- Tudo? Você não reservou mais nenhum plano para a noite de natal? Não precisamos fazer nenhuma tradicional comemoração com um peru assado e nem...

- Claro que sim. – Ela me cortou. – Eu quis dizer que aqui em casa está tudo pronto. A noite de natal é outra coisa.

Era isso que eu temia.

- Gina... Onde exatamente você pretende passar a noite de natal?

Ela me olhou como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

- Na Toca, oras.

Ah, droga.

- É que eu pensei que nós iríamos passar o natal juntos.

- Quem disse que não vamos?

Duas vezes droga.

- Gina... Você não está pensando que eu irei para A Toca com você, está?

- Por que não?

- Sua família me odeia!

- Pára com isso, Draco. Você já foi lá outras vezes e não houve problema nenhum.

Várias lembranças rápidas passaram pela minha cabeça.

- Ah, claro, como daquela vez em que seus irmãos me deram um doce que me fez vomitar o resto do dia.

Gina pareceu se segurar para não rir.

- Ah, Draco, é que os gêmeos precisam testar as mercadorias antes de vender na loja. – Eu permaneci sério. – Desculpe, não foi engraçado. Mas eu prometo que não vai acontecer de novo, eles vão se comportar.

- Eu prefiro não me arriscar.

- Só desta vez... Ninguém vai te provocar. Além disso, o que mais você tem para fazer no feriado?

- Geralmente o pessoal do Ministério faz uma festa...

Ela fez uma cara de quem não tinha gostado da notícia. Não sei por que, era só uma festa entre amigos do trabalho...

- Ah, é mesmo? E onde vocês fazem essas festas?

- Cada ano é na casa de alguém...

Acho que eu estava piorando a situação.

- E onde vai ser este ano? Na casa da _Julie_? – Ela perguntou, tentando insinuar algo.

Eu sabia do ciúme que Gina tinha da minha secretária. Não sei de onde ela tirou a idéia que Julie dava em cima de mim...

- Não, claro que não. Na verdade... – Eu tentei falar calmamente, para não piorar ainda mais. – O Will sugeriu... Assim, não está nada confirmado... Ele só sugeriu e o resto do pessoal aprovou... Que talvez pudesse ser...

- Fala logo.

Eu desviei o olhar e disse:

- Aqui.

Não ousei olhar para ela. Às vezes eu tenho medo de quando a Gina fica brava.

- E o que você respondeu?

- Eu não disse nada. Provavelmente eles não vão vir, já que eu não confirmei que seria aqui. Aliás, eles já devem até ter combinado em outro lugar porque eu não dei nenhuma resposta, foi só uma sugestão deles...

- Se eu conheço bem seu amigo Will, eu não duvidaria que ele aparecesse aqui mesmo sem ser convidado...

- Se ele aparecer, vai ver que não tem nenhuma festa e vai ter que ir embora.

- Do jeito que ele é, ele traria a festa pra cá.

Eu passei o braço pelos ombros dela, abraçando-a.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou avisá-lo que não pode ser aqui porque eu vou passar o natal em outro lugar.

Ela me olhou, feliz.

- Então você vai?

- O que pode acontecer de tão ruim?

Ela me beijou.

- Obrigada.

Eu poderia sobreviver a um doce envenenado, pensei. Mal sabia eu que um doce não era nada comparado ao que estava para acontecer...

* * *

N/A: Olá! o/ Eu sei que o natal já passou, mas como essa fic foi escrita para um Challenge (do qual ganhou o segundo lugar) só deu pra eu postar agora...

A segunda e última parte vai ser postada logo, prometo. :)

Até lá, reviews são muito bem-vindas!


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2- A noite (desastrosa) de Natal**

O natal nunca foi meu dia preferido. Nunca acreditei muito naquela coisa de que esta é uma época de sentir compaixão e perdão e que devemos refletir sobre tudo o que fizemos e vivemos, etc. Pra mim sempre foi uma época normal, com exceção do detalhe de que faz mais frio e neva.

Eu cresci em um mundo totalmente diferente de Gina. Ela passou a infância brincando de guerra de bolas de neve com seus irmãos e esperando o dia de natal como se fosse a ocasião mais importante do ano. Para ela essa data sempre teve bem mais significado do que para mim. Eu não passei minha infância brincando na neve e nem montando uma árvore de natal. Meus pais nunca me incentivaram a superestimar essa data. Nós comemorávamos a noite de natal, é claro, mas tínhamos um jantar muito mais formal do que divertido. A única parte boa era que eu ganhava muitos presentes, mas conforme eu fui crescendo, até isso foi acabando. Ao menos meus pais não me incentivaram a acreditar em Papai Noel.

O que quero dizer é que Gina encara isso muito diferente de mim. Essa noite é muito especial para ela e eu não queria decepcioná-la. Por isso eu estava indo para A Toca, para tentar mostrar a ela que apesar de nós sermos diferentes, eu sei o que é importante para ela. Eu estava com a melhor das intenções.

- Gina, você está se arrumando há horas, desse jeito vamos acabar nos atrasando.

- Calma, eu já estou pronta. – Ela finalmente saiu do quarto. – Essa roupa está boa?

Eu me virei para ela. Ela estava usando um vestido verde claro, que deixava seus cabelos parecendo ainda mais vermelhos. Estava linda. Simplesmente linda.

- Perfeita. – Respondi sinceramente.

- Então vamos. Pegou todos os presentes?

Olhei para os embrulhos que eu estava carregando. Eram tantos que não dava para saber se estavam todos ali.

- É difícil saber. Mas acho que sim.

- Você lembrou de avisar Will que não teria uma festa aqui?

Eu e minha memória de peixe. Droga.

- Não... Mas eu também não disse que teria, então...

- Draco!

- Eles não vão vir... - Pelo menos eu esperava que não. – Eu garanto.

- Tudo bem, então vamos.

E finalmente aparatamos.

O jardim da Toca estava coberto de neve e havia um boneco de neve meio torto perto da entrada. A casa toda estava enfeitada por fora, cheia de luzes coloridas. Por dentro também deveria estar bem decorado. Tocamos a campainha e alguns segundos depois a porta se abriu.

- Finalmente vocês apareceram! – Era Molly, que parecia estar tão animada com o natal quanto Gina. Ou até mais. – Vamos, me dêem seus casacos e entrem!

A casa estava cheia o que já era de se esperar vendo o tamanho da família Weasley. Também não me surpreendi ao ver que Potter, Hermione Granger e Fleur Delacour estavam lá. O que achei estranho foi que haviam algumas crianças correndo pela casa. Isso não era muito bom, nunca me dei bem com crianças.

- A tia Gina chegou! – Gritou uma delas e todas vieram correndo na direção de Gina. E isso também não era bom, já que eu estava do lado dela.

Gina abraçou as crianças, enquanto uma delas perguntava desconfiada:

- Quem é ele?

- Este é meu namorado, Draco Malfoy. Draco, este é Mark, filho do Percy. – Ela disse apontando para o ruivo de óculos, de mais ou menos sete anos. Em seguida, apontou para uma garotinha muito bonita, que devia ser uns dois anos mais nova. – Esta é Mary, filha de Gui e Fleur. E esta outra, bom, você deve se lembrar de Helen.

Helen tinha pouco mais de um ano e mal sabia andar. Seus cabelos cheios e ruivos denunciavam de quem era filha. Já tinha quase me esquecido que Rony e Hermione tinham tido uma filha. Por um momento refleti que sabia muito pouco sobre a família de Gina. Quero dizer, eu os conhecia, mas ao mesmo tempo não os conhecia de verdade. Sabia pouco sobre cada um deles. Talvez eu devesse passar mais tempo com alguns deles, já que eles são tão importantes para Gina. Talvez. É, _talvez._

- Eu não gostei dele. – Mark sussurrou para Mary que concordou na hora.

É por isso que não me dou bem com crianças. Elas não gostam de mim e eu não gosto delas. Felizmente a conversa não durou muito tempo, pois a mãe de Gina logo apareceu.

- Nós estávamos só esperando por vocês para começar a troca de presentes. Acho que agora já podemos começar. Arthur? – Ela gritou para o marido que estava do outro lado da sala. – Reúna todos aqui na sala para a troca de presentes.

Algum tempo depois todos já estavam na sala e formamos um círculo.

- Quem quer começar? – Perguntou Arthur.

Mark logo se animou.

- Eu quero ganhar os presentes primeiro, eu quero, eu quero!

- Eu acredito que os nossos devem ser os primeiros a serem abertos, o que você acha Jorge? – Disse Fred, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Concordo plenamente.

- Mas eu quero presentes primeiro! – Mark protestou.

- Mas nós temos um presente para você. – Ele foi correndo pegar o embrulho da mão de Fred.

Logo que o pegou, o embrulho se mexeu sozinho. Foi uma leve sacudida, mas o suficiente para deixar todos em um silêncio apreensivo.

- Filho, por que você não abre o presente depois, hein? – Sugeriu Percy, tirando o presente das mãos de Mark e olhando desconfiado para os gêmeos. Eles fizeram uma cara de desentendidos, como se também não soubessem o que havia na caixa. – Vamos continuar a troca de presente.

- Gina e Malfoy, por que vocês não entregam os de vocês? – Parece que mais uma vez Gina se lembrou de comprar presentes para todos da família. – Disse Hermione.

De repente, me lembrei de uma coisa. Gina não sabia do presente que eu havia comprado para ela, então obviamente ele não estava entre os outros. Eu devia ter levado escondido no meu bolso ou algo assim. Enfiei a mão no bolso imediatamente. Não estava lá. Nem no outro bolso.

Ah, droga. Gina iria começar a entregar os presentes e eu não saberia o que dizer quando tivesse que entregar o dela. Felizmente, Mark me salvou. Uma criança me salvou!

- Mas eu quero presentes! Presentes que eu possa abrir!

Logo a atenção se voltou para ele de novo.

- Eu tenho um para você, Mark! – Rony entregou a ele um embrulho em forma de vassoura.

Aproveitei enquanto todos prestavam atenção no menino abrindo o presente e saí da sala disfarçadamente. Parei em um corredor e pensei no que fazer. Eu tinha que ir buscar o presente de Gina ou ela me mataria. Ok, ela não iria me matar, mas ficaria muito triste. E isso estragaria todo o meu esforço de deixar Gina feliz em seu feriado preferido. Eu não queria decepcioná-la.

Eu tinha que ir para casa muito rápido e voltar antes que alguém sentisse minha falta. Ainda bem que os Weasley raramente sentem a falta de um Malfoy.

Estava quase aparatando, quando alguém apareceu no corredor. Me virei aflito e dei de cara com Mark.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei.

- Vim guardar meus presentes. O que você está fazendo aqui? – Eu não sabia o que responder. – 'Tá se escondendo, tio? Quer que eu chame Mary e Helen para brincar de esconde-esconde com você? Não dá pra brincar sozinho...

Ele me chamou de "tio"! Quem disse a ele que ele poderia me chamar de tio?!

- Eu não estou brincando e nem quero brincar.

Ele ficou assustado com a minha franqueza. Eu me abaixei para ficar do tamanho dele e disse:

- Me desculpe. Olha, você pode fazer um favor pro tio? – Eu perguntei, me odiando por ter que falar a palavra "tio". Ele concordou com a cabeça. – Eu vou ter que sair rapidinho, se a tia Gina perguntar alguma coisa diz pra ela que eu só fui buscar um presente que nós esquecemos.

- Ok.

Ele foi correndo guardar seus presentes e eu aparatei para casa.

A primeira coisa que vi ao chegar em casa foi um monte de gente bêbada e música alta.

- O que diabos...?

Isso só podia significar uma coisa.

- Will! – Gritei.

Ele veio caminhando devagar em minha direção.

- Draco! Grande Draco Malfoy! Hey, pessoal! Olha quem finalmente chegou! O dono da festa!

- Você ficou louco? Que festa? O quê...?

- Você demorou, viu? Aí eu achei que seria falta de educação deixar todo mundo do lado de fora, então pensei em começar a festa sem você.

- Não era para ter festa nenhuma! Eu não tinha confirmado nada! E você não pode simplesmente invadir a casa das pessoas e começar uma festa!

Ele pegou uma taça e disse calmamente:

- Relaxa, Draco. Tome, beba uma taça de Martini que você vai se sentir melhor.

- Eu não quero Martini!

- Tudo bem, nós também temos uísque, se você preferir...

- Não! Eu quero que você acabe com essa festa e mande todo mundo embora antes que aconteça um desastre.

- Ah, qual é, Draco! É só uma festa. O que poderia dar errado?

Outra coisa que aprendi: nunca se pergunte o que pode dar errado. Parece que o destino quer te responder e te mostrar todas as opções de coisas erradas que pode acontecer. E eu percebi isso assim que senti alguém chegando por trás de mim e uma mão feminina tampando meus olhos.

- Adivinha quem é...

Era a voz de Julie sussurrando em meu ouvido. Uma Julie totalmente bêbada. Eu tirei a mão dela dos meus olhos e me virei para ela. Ela estava com uma taça quase vazia de martini na mão.

- Olha Julie, esse realmente não é um bom momento...

- Ah, Draquinho... Qualquer momento é um bom momento para te dar um feliz natal...

- Ótimo, feliz natal. – Eu disse rapidamente. – Agora eu preciso fazer uma coisa.

Fui até meu quarto e procurei o presente de Gina. Quanto mais cedo eu fosse embora, melhor. Eu podia dar um jeito nessa festa depois. Um problema de cada vez, certo?

Errado.

Quando voltei para a sala, Julie veio cambaleando em minha direção.

- Não seja mal educado, Draco. Você não pode simplesmente me deixar falando sozinha desse jeito...

Ela colocou uma mão em volta do meu pescoço.

- Julie, quantas taças de martini você já bebeu? – Eu disse, tentando me livrar das mãos dela.

Ela bebeu o resto do martini e pegou outra taça.

- Eu acho que foram... Eu não sei! – Ela respondeu e depois deu uma gargalhada.

- Will! Olha, eu preciso resolver um problema e preciso que você resolva este outro. – Eu disse, afastando Julie de mim e fazendo com que ela se apoiasse em Will.

- O que eu faço com ela?

- Sei lá, comece tirando essa taça da mão dela e impedindo que ela beba mais.

- Onde você pensa que vai, meu bem? – Perguntou Julie.

- É, onde você está indo? Esta é sua festa, cara, você não pode ir embora. – Concordou Will, antes de tirar a taça das mãos de Julie.

- Eu preciso ir à casa dos pais de Gina e se eu não aparecer lá em menos de cinco segundos, estou morto.

- Mas... – Ele tentou protestar.

- Ah, você não vai a lugar nenhum... – Julie disse, enquanto se livrava dos braços de Will. – Porque a Julie aqui... A Julie não vai deixar o Draquinho ir a lugar nenhum...

Ela foi cambaleando em minha direção, dando soluços de tão bêbada que estava. E eu sabia que devia ter isso embora naquele segundo.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Julie caminhava tropeçando nos sapatos de salto quando de repente um dos saltos quebrou. Ela se desequilibrou e caiu para frente, o que não seria um problema se ela não estivesse tão próxima de mim. Caiu em cima de mim, mas precisamente com o rosto em cima do meu. A boca em cima da minha.

Normalmente, isso não seria um problema tão grande, afinal tudo não passara de um acidente. Nós poderíamos fingir que nada aconteceu e eu não teria problemas. Isso se Gina não tivesse aparatado exatamente nesse momento.

- O que diabos...?

Droga.

- Ops. – Foi a única palavra que Julie conseguiu pronunciar direito.

Eu a empurrei e tentei fazer com que ela se equilibrasse sozinha, mas ela continuava se apoiando em mim. E Gina continuava com uma expressão chocada. Olhei para Will, tentando pedir ajuda e ele logo veio segurar Julie.

- Cara, você 'tá ferrado.

Eu fui até Gina, desesperado.

- Não é o que parece, eu juro.

- Não precisa se explicar. Eu sei o que eu vi.

- Se você quiser, eu posso explicar direitinho a química que há entre eu e Draco e... – Julie começou a falar.

- Julie, o que você acha de ir lá pra dentro? – Will disse, tentando arrastá-la para fora da sala. Mas ela conseguiu se livrar dele.

- Não, não, não. Agora eu quero – Ela foi interrompida por um soluço involuntário. – Opa. Quero falar.

Eu tentei levar Gina para longe dali, mas ela se recusou.

- Acho que tenho o direito de ouvir o que ela tem a dizer.

- Gina, ela está completamente bêbada, nem sabe o que fala.

- Melhor assim. Os bêbados não mentem.

A festa inteira pareceu parar para ver a tragédia. No meio do silêncio, Julie subiu em cima de uma cadeira e começou a falar, um pouco embolada com as palavras.

- Há algum tempo eu fui contratada para ser secretária do nosso queriiido Draco. E assim que o vi eu pensei: "Geeeente! Mas que chefe bonitão eu vou ter!" – Ela deu uma gargalhada e continuou. – O tempo foi passando e a gente foi ficando mais assim... Íntimos.

Gina me olhou de um jeito que eu pensei que ela fosse me esganar naquele momento. Eu simplesmente negava com a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Julie não calava a boca.

- Pára de negar, Draquinho. Você não precisa mais enganar todo mundo. Você sabe que há algum sentimento entre nós. E agora toooodo mundo aqui sabe. Eu sei que a gente não tem uma coisa concreta ainda, mas é questão de tempo. Porque a Julie aqui, a Julie não é burra. A Julie sabe que tem uma inegável química entre a gente, Draco. – Ela parou por um momento e depois completou – Ou melhor, a Julie é burra sim. A Julie aqui é burra por nunca ter se declarado antes para o Draco. Mas agora... Ah, agora ele já sabe! – Ela riu. – Agora tooodo mundo sabe. Até essa sua namoradinha sem graça. – Ela disse apontando para Gina. – Agora todo mundo sabe que eu sou apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. Isso mesmo! Eu estou apaixonada por ele! – E terminou o discurso dando uma gargalhada alta e profunda.

Eu hesitei, mas tive que olhar para Gina. Ela me encarou em uma mistura de tristeza e raiva. Eu sabia que ela ficara profundamente magoada. Sem dizer mais nada, aparatou. Eu olhei em volta, sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu cuido disso. – Disse Will.

Aparatei para A Toca.

A neve ainda caía no jardim e todos ainda estavam lá dentro, comemorando. Me aproximei da janela que ficava perto da porta e procurei Gina com o olhar. Ela estava sentada em um canto, sendo consolada por Hermione. Parecia estar chorando. Senti uma culpa enorme, apesar de saber que nada do que acontecera foi culpa minha. Toquei a campainha e, para a minha surpresa, foi a própria Gina quem atendeu.

- Vá embora! – ela gritou antes de fechar a porta novamente.

Voltei para a janela e bati no vidro embaçado. Gina me olhou e negou com a cabeça. Eu fiz um gesto de quem estava implorando, ela continuou negando. Me olhou decepcionada e fez um gesto me mandando ir embora. Eu neguei com a cabeça. Ela deu de ombros, virou de costas e foi embora.

E agora? O que eu ainda podia fazer? Tinha que arrumar um jeito de fazer com que ela me ouvisse, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria convencê-la a me escutar. Eu tinha que pensar. Eu tinha que me acalmar e pensar. Olhei em volta e avistei um banco embaixo de uma árvore do jardim. Ótimo. Fui até lá, limpei a neve do banco e me sentei.

Agora eu só precisava de um plano. Não seria fácil, eu conhecia o jeito teimoso de Gina e sabia que ela não mudaria de opinião tão rápido. Ela achava que eu a tinha traído. E não seria fácil eu convencê-la do contrário, já que ela me viu "beijando" outra. Droga. Por que a Julie tinha que estar bêbada? E por que ela tinha que usar salto alto?

Eu seria incapaz de trair Gina. Mas como eu poderia convencê-la de que havia sido um acidente? Ela nunca iria acreditar em mim. Muito menos depois daquela declaração ridícula da Julie. Droga. Por que essas coisas têm que acontecer justo comigo? E justo no natal, na noite em que eu mais queria impressionar Gina.

De repente, enquanto eu estava perdido em pensamentos, a porta da casa se abriu. Eu me levantei na mesma hora, esperançoso. Quem sabe não era Gina que havia pensado melhor e resolvera me dar uma segunda chance. Era pouco provável, mas quem sabe...

Minha decepção foi clara quando quem saiu não foi Gina, mas alguém de uma estatura bem menor. O pequeno ruivo logo me avistou sentado no banco e veio se juntar a mim. Limpou a neve do banco com suas pequenas mãos e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Oi, tio!

- Oi, Mark. – Eu respondi desanimado.

- Por que você está aqui sozinho?

Eu dei de ombros.

- A tia Gina brigou com você?

Eu confirmei com a cabeça.

- Por quê?

Crianças. Eu odeio a curiosidade que elas têm. Pra que ele queria se meter nos meus problemas?

- Porque ela acha que eu fiz uma coisa muito errada.

- Mas você fez?

- Não.

- Então ela não devia estar brava com você. Ela é quem está errada, não é?

- Se fosse tão simples...

- Às vezes, quando eu faço alguma coisa errada, meu papai conversa comigo e diz que eu tenho que reconhecer meus erros... Talvez, se você falar com a tia Gina, ela reconhece que errou...

Até que ele não era tão chato. Pelo menos não era daquelas criancinhas choronas que ficam reclamando de tudo o tempo inteiro. Para a minha surpresa, ele sabia conversar com um adulto. Do jeito dele, é claro, me chamando de "tio" e tudo mais, mas mesmo assim. Ele até estava tentando me dar conselhos. Pena que eram conselhos inúteis...

- Sua tia é bem mais complicada, Mark. Ela não vai se convencer de que está errada tão fácil...

Ele se levantou decidido e disse:

- Já que é assim, eu acho que você vai precisar de ajuda.

- E quem pode me ajudar nisso?

Ele respondeu simplesmente:

- Eu!

Ah, essa era boa. Um menino de sete anos iria me ajudar a convencer minha namorada de que eu não a traí.

- E como você pretende me ajudar?

- Você fica na porta esperando, enquanto eu vou lá dentro e trago a tia Gina aqui pra fora. Quando ela sair, eu fecho a porta e ela vai ficar do lado de fora. Aí você pode falar com ela.

- E como você sabe que ela não vai entrar novamente? Você não acha que é um pouco pequeno demais para segurar a porta e impedir que ela entre?

- Você tem uma varinha?

Hum. Era um bom plano, eu não podia negar. Simples, mas talvez funcionasse. Afinal, Gina adorava crianças e era bem provável que ela daria mais atenção para uma criança do que para mim. De qualquer forma, não custava tentar, certo?

Fomos até a porta, ele entrou e eu fiquei esperando do lado de fora, com a varinha na mão. Alguns segundos depois, a porta se abriu novamente e os dois saíram.

- Mark, eu não posso ver esse boneco de neve mais tarde, afinal... – Ela parou de falar no momento em que me viu. – Mas o quê...?

Ela se virou para entrar novamente, mas Mark foi mais rápido e logo após entrar, fechou a porta. Para completar o plano, rapidamente eu murmurei um feitiço para trancar a porta.

- Isso é patético. - Ela disse, logo após de tirar sua própria varinha de dentro do casaco. – _Alorro... _

Ela tentou dizer o feitiço, mas eu a impedi agarrando sua varinha e tirando-a de suas mãos.

- Draco!

- Agora você vai ter que conversar comigo.

- Devolva minha varinha.

- Não devolvo até você me ouvir.

- Devolva agora!

- Não.

Ela me olhou com raiva e tentou pegar a varinha. Eu desviei. Tentou novamente, eu desviei. Tentou pela terceira vez e desta vez conseguiu agarrar uma ponta da varinha, mas eu continuei segurando do outro lado. Puxou com força, mas acho que se esqueceu que eu sou bem mais forte do que ela.

- Desista.

- Solta a minha varinha.

- Não seria mais fácil você simplesmente ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer?

- Solta agora.

Puxou novamente, desta vez com mais força. Foi inútil, a varinha nem se mexeu.

- Por favor...

Ela puxou com mais força, usando as duas mãos e eu segurei com mais força.

- Draco, se você continuar segurando, a varinha vai acabar...

_Crack._

-... Quebrando.

Eu olhei para ela, assustado. Ela me olhou da mesma forma. Afastamos nossas mãos para ter certeza do que tinha acontecido.

A varinha estava partida ao meio.

- Olha o que você fez! – Ela gritou.

- Ninguém mandou você tentar tirá-la de mim!

- Eu já estou cansada de você, Malfoy!

Ela deu as costas para mim e começou a caminhar, brava. Foi até o banco onde eu estava sentado momentos antes e se sentou. Eu fui até ela, é claro. Me sentei ao lado dela e ela imediatamente se levantou.

- Você não vai conseguir me evitar por muito tempo. Esse jardim não é tão grande, você não tem pra onde ir...

- Como eu posso me livrar de você então?

- Escute o que eu tenho a dizer.

- Tudo bem. Se eu escutar, você me deixa entrar em casa de novo?

Eu confirmei com a cabeça. Ela voltou a se sentar do meu lado.

- Ok, eu sei que você não vai acreditar, mas tudo não passou de um acidente.

- Ah, claro. – Ela respondeu irônica.

- É sério. A Julie estava bêbada e...

- Draco, eu sei o que eu vi.

- Gina, você disse que iria me ouvir, mas você não está me deixando falar...

- Tudo bem, eu vou ficar calada.

- Até eu terminar de falar?

- É. Não vai adiantar nada mesmo...

Certo. Ela iria me ouvir. O único problema é que eu não sabia direito o que dizer. Eu sabia que ela não iria acreditar no que aconteceu. Nem eu acreditaria se estivesse no lugar dela. Mas eu tinha que dizer a verdade, não tinha outra alternativa.

- Então... Ela estava bêbada, o salto dela quebrou e...

- Me deixa adivinhar: Ela caiu bem em cima de você!

- Exatamente. – Eu respondi sincero.

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nessa história ridícula?

Eu sabia que ela não iria acreditar.

- Pode até ser ridícula, mas é a verdade.

- E aquela declaração dela? Também foi um acidente? Por acaso ela estava falando de outro Draco Malfoy?

- A declaração não foi culpa minha! Eu não fazia idéia do que ela sentia por mim, eu juro.

Gina olhou para mim, mas não disse nada. Parecia estar sem argumentos. Acho que talvez ela estivesse vendo que eu estava sendo sincero. Eu continuei falando:

- Gina, eu seria incapaz de te trair, você sabe disso. Eu não sei o que eu devo dizer para fazer com que você acredite em mim, eu não sei o que você espera que eu diga. Tudo o que eu sei é que o que aconteceu foi uma ridícula confusão e eu acho que isso não deveria ser o bastante para estragar nosso natal. Se você quiser, eu posso demitir a Julie. Eu faço o que você quiser, mas não deixe que isso estrague o natal.

Ela pareceu querer falar alguma coisa, mas eu a impedi.

- Você disse que iria me deixar terminar de falar.

Ela se calou novamente e eu continuei:

- Eu só queria que você entendesse que tudo isso é novo para mim. Eu nunca comemorei o natal direito, minha família nunca foi de se reunir e trocar presentes como a sua. Nem em Papai Noel eu acreditava!

Ela riu. Isso era um bom sinal.

- E não é só isso que é novo para mim. Antes de você, eu nunca tinha me apaixonado. Eu não sabia o que era isso, eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que era o amor. Para mim, era só um monte de besteira que as pessoas viam nos filmes e tentavam copiar. Mas depois que você entrou em minha vida, muita coisa mudou. Mudou e ainda está mudando. Você me ensinou coisas novas e de repente eu me vi em novas situações. E às vezes eu não sei direito como me comportar nessas situações e não sei o que fazer. Me desculpe se eu te decepcionei, Gina. Mas eu estou tentando ao máximo fazer tudo certo. Eu queria que hoje fosse uma noite perfeita porque eu sei o quanto o natal significa para você. Eu queria que desse tudo certo. Me desculpe se eu estraguei tudo. Me desculpe por ter dado tudo errado.

Eu terminei de falar e olhei para ela esperando uma resposta. Para a minha surpresa, ela permaneceu em silêncio.

- Agora você deveria dizer alguma coisa...

Ela respirou fundo e disse:

- Bom... Eu acho que você sabe fazer uma declaração de amor bem melhor do que a Julie.

Eu suspirei, aliviado.

- Você não estragou tudo. Pelo contrário. Acho que as coisas que você disse nos últimos minutos fizeram desse um dos melhores natais que eu já tive. Pelo menos foi melhor do que aquele em que eu vi meu pai escondendo meu presente e descobri que Papai Noel realmente não existia.

Eu ri. Ela sussurrou:

- Eu te amo.

Eu já não tinha o que dizer. Acho que gastei minhas melhores palavras e agora já não tinha o que falar. Então, eu simplesmente cheguei mais perto dela e a beijei. Um beijo cheio de ansiedade, cheio de alívio e... Bem, este era o meu jeito de dizer "Eu te amo".

- Agora a gente pode sair deste frio e entrar em casa?

Ela ia se levantando, quando eu me lembrei de uma coisa.

- Não, não. Espera. – Ela me olhou impaciente. Eu tirei do bolso o presente que havia comprado para ela. – Feliz Natal.

Ela sorriu e pegou o presente. Curiosa, abriu o embrulho rapidamente.

- Ah, eu não acredito! – Ela disse, sorrindo. Era o sorriso que ela sempre dava quando não tinha palavras para explicar o que sentia. E como eu amava aquele sorriso.

Ela me abraçou e me beijou novamente. Nós nos levantamos e começamos a caminhar para A Toca.

- Ah, e me desculpe pela sua varinha... – Eu disse, aproveitando que ela estava distraída com o globo de neve.

- Tudo bem. – Ela respondeu, prestando mais atenção nos flocos de neve que caíam dentro do globo do que em mim.

- Sabe, até que passar um feriado com a sua família não é tão ruim...

- Que bom que você chegou a essa conclusão porque o ano-novo está chegando...

Ah, não. Eu disse que _um_ feriado não era ruim. Um!

Tudo bem, a gente poderia discutir sobre isso depois. Afinal, mesmo que algo desse errado no ano-novo, não poderia ser uma confusão tão grande quanto esta do natal.

Poderia?

Ok, é melhor eu parar antes que alguma outra catástrofe aconteça.

_Fim._

* * *

**N/A:** Tá aí o final! Espero que tenham gostado. E lembrem-se: reviews são _sempre_ bem-vindas! xD

Até a próxima! o/


End file.
